


Proud

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: After Karasuno's victory over Shiratorizawa, you and Tsukishima celebrate in a simple fashion.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 99





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on November 14, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/153195006408/could-i-have-a-request-where-after-the-game-with). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Could I have a request where after the game with Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa Tsukishima's s/o embraces him and tells him how good he did and maybe some late night cuddles later that night ??

“Kei, I’m really so proud of you,” you said softly, craning your neck back to peer into Tsukishima’s eyes. They were half-lidded, fighting off the exhaustion from having played dutifully in that grueling five set match earlier in the day. You rarely got to see his eyes with his glasses off, and you were thankful that he had taken them off and placed them on his nightstand; glasses were really inconvenient to lie down with on, but you liked your reason better.

A faint smile graced his features. “What was that? The sixth time, perhaps, in the past half hour? You’re starting to sound like my brother,” he teased in the softest of voices. Even being fatigued, or having just come off a major victory that guaranteed his team a spot at Nationals, or the tranquil atmosphere of his room late at night while you two cuddled on his bed was apparently not going to stop him from being his usual self.

You stuck your tongue out at him before beaming widely. “I’ll say it until the day I die, just to spite you. How about that?” You returned your head to its normal position before shifting to face Tsukishima. “If you think about, it’s to make up for all the other matches I didn’t get to tell you because I didn’t get to see them.”

It was true: this match had been the first time you had been able to come spectate and cheer for the team. Maybe it had been best that you waited too, for the biggest match in Miyagi, given that you were able to see him truly come into the sport. All the other possible matches before then seemed lackluster in comparison, at least as far as his performance was concerned.

Not to mention none of them could have brought Tsukishima to the post-match moment, after the final formalities and after the team was swarmed in the gymnasium hallways with fellow classmates and schoolmates congratulating them, after that crowd had begun dispersing. You stood patiently and waited for him, and when you caught his eyes from a distance, he filtered out the praise from random students he’d never spoken to before and headed directly to you.

Your hands were placed together as if in prayer, held up to your lips which were on the verge of breaking out into wide grin. Tears brimmed in your eyes as you stepped forward to meet him part of the way. He smirked, just about to make a sarcastic comment about you crying but you threw your arms around his neck before he had the chance.

“You were amazing,” you cried into his chest. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

Even if someone had been around, it wouldn’t have mattered in that moment. He lowered his head, smirk transforming into a small smile. His arms wrapped around you in return, cautiously at first, but his hold on you tightened while he let out a barely audible, “Thanks.”

Pulling away from him, you told him to go and catch up with his teammates for their celebration and that you would see him afterwards that night. In truth, he wanted you to come along too, but the promise of the two of you alone later was enough for him.

Now, you were here, huddled under his covers and wrapped in his arms again. Tsukishima wished he could have done something more than just lay around, but once you saw the exhaustion in his face upon your arrival at his house, you suggested doing nothing else. That and you were wary of him injuring his finger again.

“But I do need to know one thing,” he said suddenly, jarring even with his low tone. His face showed some sign of concern. You cocked an eyebrow up. “I need to tell me this because I don’t think you’ve said anything yet: are you proud of me?” His signature shit-eating grin returned with a quiet chuckle, while you rolled your eyes.

“Next time I’ll just tell you that you totally suck,” you retorted. It was hard to not break face, but you failed to stop your own laughter as well. Tsukishima pulled you closer to him.

“That won’t be possible if I know you’re watching me.”


End file.
